1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking assembly, and more particularly to a locking assembly for use with a foldable walker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art locking mechanisms used in connection with foldable walkers have suffered from various drawbacks. The drawbacks stem from the limited manual dexterity of handicapped people. For example, some prior art assemblies are operated through use of a lever. At least one of these devices requires the user of the walker to push down on the lever to allow for the walker to be folded. However, certain people with limited dexterity may be incapable of exerting enough downward force to activate such a lever and thus will be unable to operate the locking assembly. Also, the lever handles of the prior art are often narrow. This presents additional problems for users having diminished manual dexterity. The narrowness of the handle makes finding and gripping the lever difficult. This is particularly true for users having a debilitating disease affecting their fingers, such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Still other prior art locking assemblies for walkers utilize a pin actuating plunger located remotely from the handles of the walker. Often, these prior art pin actuating plungers are positioned on a cross brace away from a walker's handles. In this configuration, a handicapped person with limited dexterity is required to release his/her grip on the handles in order to operate the pin actuating plunger mounted on the cross brace. However, during the period in which the handicapped user has released the handle, the handicapped user is unbalanced, creating a greater likelihood that the user may fall. Moreover, by positioning the pin actuating plunger on a cross brace, the handicapped user with limited dexterity is required to use two hands in order to fold each side brace, e.g., using one hand to depress the plunger while the other hand folds in the side brace.
Based upon the foregoing, there is a need for a locking assembly for use with a foldable walker which is both economical to manufacture and relatively easy to operate by people with limited dexterity.